fallingskiesfandomcom-20200222-history
Mind Wars
"Mind Wars" is the fifth episode of Season 4, it premiered July 20, 2014. Plot Synopsis After freeing Matt from the Espheni Youth Camp, Tom encounters two mysterious strangers in the woods, who attack his family before embarking with him on a violent journey. Hal faces almost insurmountable odds as he tries to lead the remaining Volm and 2nd Mass to a place of perceived safety. Lexi and Anne have a difference of opinions – resulting in dangerous consequences. Plot Matt, Tom, Weaver and Cochise make it back to where Hal and the group were when he last left them but nobody is there. The group left to get away from the incoming skitter patrols. Tom turns the radio on and learns of the sanctuary in Chinatown. The patrols finally catch up with Tom and the group and Scorch is personally overseeing this search. Hal and the group realize that there are patrols on all sides of them and if they plan on making it back to Chinatown they are going to need to find out just where all the patrols are. Shaq refuses to pull the Volm devices off their current mission to help the group but instead comes up with an unorthodox idea. They decide to lure in and take down a mega-mech. To do this they put up a trip wire and have Pope/Sara waiting in a truck. When the rope is pulled the mech looks at it almost laughingly and turns to fire on Hal and the others. Pope and Sara drive straight into it knocking it down and Shaq goes in and pulls out its core. Using the core, they hack into the Espheni communication system and determine where all the patrols are. Oddly enough the area where Chinatown is supposed to be is clear of any patrols. In Chinatown Anne and the group have the monk overlord tied up and she begins to question him. Through Ben he continues to claim he is there on his own accord to help Lexi and nothing more. However, he makes a subtle threat that the connection of communication with Ben is hard on him and we see Ben start to shake and is in noticeable pain. We have seen this only one other time with the overlord that was with Karen. It is clear that the Espheni connections with harnessed kids are a bit more dangerous as the overlord has the ability to assert pain to the victim. Tom, Weaver and Matt end up getting in some trouble with 2 men who try to kill Weaver and Matt but take Tom hostage. We learn that they were captured and sent to a human skitterization facility and in order to get away the older brother made a deal to capture Tom Mason. As it turns out the older brother sacrificed his younger brothers kids and wife to be skitterized just to save his own hide. Weaver and Matt work together to save Tom but when Matt, who is very bitter, goes to take the kill shot, he can’t do it and Weaver takes control. Lexi is sick and her fever would kill a normal human. She asks that the monk be released but Anne refuses. Anne goes to the Monk to take out her frustrations and asks for a way to save Lexi and bring the fever down. She starts to beat the crap out of him with a board and suddenly we see Ben screaming out in pain. Deep bruises show up on his abdomen and Maggie is freaking out. She runs over to where Anne is and stops her from beating the monk as its killing Ben. However, the monk reveals through Ben the flower needed to help Lexi. As Lexi recovers, Anne finds out the monk escaped. Lexi had Lourdes help him get away. She reveals the monk is her father. Other Cast Co-Starring * Mark Gibbon as Scorch * Robert Clotworthy as The Monk Uncredited * Jon Johnson as Jon * D Harlan Cutshall as Butterfield Deaths *Nick Phillips *Cooper Marshall Significant Events * Cochise leaves Tom, Weaver and Matt to find his squad. * First and last appearance of Nick Phillips and Aaron Douglas. * The Espheni Farm's are described in detail by Nick Phillips. * The Monk escapes. Tom's History Lessons To Be Added Outside References To Be Added Photos 1040_ori.jpg 1039_ori.jpg 1038 ori.jpg Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Episodes